


For Crying Out Loud, Settle Down

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie babysits Yevgeny and tells him a story (a love story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Crying Out Loud, Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based like two/three months into the future. Title from the song Settle Down by The 1975 (The song has literally nothing to do with this fic) Also in this fic it is not my intentions to make it seem like Mickey doesn't care about his son's safety, but rather that he trusts Debbie. This fic has dad!Mickey, dad!Ian, aunt!Debbie, and Debbie and Mickey being bros. Also more than a bit of Gallavich.

"There's my sweet boy!" Debbie coos as she lifts Yevgeny out of his stroller. She knows that at 3 months old he can hold his head up just fine, but her hand still wraps instinctively around the back of his neck as she cuddles him to her chest. 

"Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice, Debs." Ian thanks hurriedly, obviously nervous.

"No problem," Debbie replies, rocking Yevgeny from side to side "As long as you keep paying me." She adds, smirking at Mickey, who rolls his eyes. 

"You'll get paid when you're done." Mickey informs her, ruffling the little tuft of hair on his son's head.

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of your whores" Debbie snarks back, noting with pride the appraising smile Mickey shoots her. "Go on now, you don't want to be late for your _dinner reservations _" she teases, dodging the playful punch Ian sends her way.__

__She walks them to the door, slightly surprised at how easy it was to get them to leave this time. Usually Ian spends at least 5 minutes worrying._ _

__Just when she thinks she's home free, Ian spins around "You know how to prepare his bottle right? Make sure it's room temperature. And don't just put it in the microwave, you have to actually.."_ _

__"Ian," Mickey interrupts calmly, "She's done the a million times."_ _

__"With other kids sure, but Yevgeny is.."_ _

__"Yevgeny is just like other kids. Fucking christ Ian, you're not this worried leaving him with me, and Debbie is much better with kids than I am." Mickey adds with a nod in Debbie's direction._ _

__"Yeah, I am," Debbie interjects, "And you are now officially running late. Go!" She uses her hand not cradling Yevgeny to shove Mickey out the door, smirking at how he wraps his hand around Ian's to pull him out with him. "Have fun, lovebirds!" She jokes, shutting the door behind them._ _

__"Well, it's just you and me now." Debbie informs Yevgeny as he attempts to pull her hair out of it's ponytail._ _

__She likes spending time with Yevgeny, he's pretty mellow as far as babies go. Isn't too high maintenance. He actually reminds her of Liam when he was a baby, or at least what she can remember._ _

__She sits down on the couch, one hand resting on Yevgeny's back, the other reaching for the remote. "Want to watch some tv?" She takes the way he snuffles against her chest as a "yes."_ _

__When he starts fussing, tugging on her shirt and making sad whining noises, she lays him on the ottoman and prepares his bottle, taking great lengths not to roll her eyes when she bypasses the microwave to heat the bottle in warm water._ _

__Yevgeny takes the bottle easily, one hand wrapped in Debbie's shirt the whole time._ _

__"Baby boy, if you tear my shirt I'm buying myself a new one for _your _birthday present"___ _

____\------_ _ _ _

____Almost an hour later, she notices the time. "Oh shoot. I was supposed to put you to bed 15 minutes ago."_ _ _ _

____She quickly turns the tv off and rearranges Yevgeny in her arms. Now cradling him, she stands up and starts to rock him in her arms. "Wanna hear a story?" She knows stories put Liam out very quickly._ _ _ _

____She makes sure he has his binky and is comfortable in her arms before starting her story._ _ _ _

____"Once upon a time your dad came to our house drunk, like completely wasted. Now at this time we didn't know he was with Ian so we were a bit worried when he stumbled into our house. Nothing against him or anything, but he's been known to be violent." She thinks back to the busted lip and broken bones Ian and Mickey came home with two months before. "But for good reason." She tacks on._ _ _ _

____"Anyway, he stumbled into our house, mumbling about "Fucking Gallagher's" and "tough guy's" and we were gearing up to call the cops when Ian comes down the stairs with a huge smile, like this was completely normal or something." Debbie had never seen a smile like that on Ian's face before._ _ _ _

____"He was all "Hey Mick, what's up?" which was such a ridiculous question given the situation. And you dad was like "I need to talk to you." So Ian invited him up to his room but Mickey was all "No I need to talk to you right here." Which was hella odd." Debbie remembers being worried at first but calming down when she says that Ian didn't look scared at all._ _ _ _

____"So Ian comes down the stairs, and they have a quiet conversation by the door before Mickey begins babbling at us. Telling us how we needed to stop taking Ian for granted, not let him run off again. And then, he was _kissing him! _Mickey fucking Milkovich kissing my brother in our living room! Weirdest thing to happen in our living room."___ _ _ _

______"Ian had looked so giddy afterwards, like the past few weeks of drugs and partying was nothing compared to Mickey kissing him. I think he's good for Ian. I think he's good in general. Don't let anyone tell you that your dad is a bad guy because he's not. You know he's the reason Ian is here instead of dead in a gutter somewhere?" She asks as if expecting an answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______When she looks down she sees that Yevgeny is out like a light. Since switching out Liam's crib with a bed they no longer had a place for Yevgeny to sleep, so Debbie settles on just lying on the couch with him laying on her chest, making quiet sucking noises with his binky that eventually lull her to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______Which is how Ian and Mickey find them a half an hour later when they sneak into the house, holding hands and sharing soft kisses._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
